Love Sick
by lolzwaitwhat
Summary: Jay is sick, but maybe An can help. This is the best description I can make without giving anything away. Note: This is based off of Vampire Meerkat's storyline, not mine. In her story, Jay and An hardly know each other anymore, Jay has gotten over An but An realizes she's in love with Jay when she learns that he's her favorite monster actor and has to win him back.


Note: This is based off of Vampire Meerkat's storyline, not mine. In her story, Jay and An hardly know each other anymore, Jay has gotten over An but An realizes she's in love with Jay when she learns that he's her favorite monster actor and has to win him back, luckily she's a camera woman and works with him so she gets closer to him that way.

.

.

.

"AAAHHHCCCCHHOOOOO!" Jay cried as he held the tissue to his face to keep the contents of his nose from going everywhere else in his apartment.

He moaned as he let the tissue roll out of his hand and curled up on his side on the bed, his sheets and blanket sprawled out on the floor, his head was pounding and his throat was sore. He had been throwing up earlier and he had a fever of a hundred and one point three degrees since four this morning.

"I hate being sick." He groaned as he tried to fall back asleep. Being sick meant he couldn't go to work, not going to work meant not getting paid, not getting paid meant living in a trailer again and he really didn't want to have to go back to that kind of life, especially when he had worked so hard to get where he was now.

He didn't want to go back to being called 'trailer trash' and being feared as a vicious Kanker Brother. He just wanted to be Jay Kanker, a monster actor and a friendly guy.

"Ding Dong!" a familiar voice sang from the door. Jay sprang up to a sitting position, then had to hold his head to keep it from spinning.

He knew that voice.

He knew that voice anywhere…

"An?" he murmured.

Yes, An, his first crush/love/girl who broke his heart when they were kids and suddenly became interested again because she found out that he was her favorite monster actor and she finally realized that they had things in common.

Now, this would be great for him…except that Jay didn't feel the same way about her anymore. He had given up on her years ago, tired of getting nowhere and having her run away from him shouting, "COOTIES!" Even when he was trying to show her how much he liked her in decent ways.

She had found out that he was her favorite mysterious monster actor when they first started working together a while back and, after getting over the shock and taking two weeks to work up the nerve to talk to him, told him that she liked him.

Then he told her that he had been over her for a while now.

He still remembered how hurt she had looked when he told her that. In all honestly, he still kind of felt like a jerk for how he had said it back then, he could've been a _little_ more delicate when telling her that.

But, to his surprise, she then pulled herself together and asked, "Well, is alright if we can be friends?" and held out her hand and gave him a hopeful smile.

He honestly wasn't sure if he wanted to be friends with her, and honestly they hadn't spoken since… jeez, high school maybe? An noticed his hesitation and then asked, "Co-workers?" He agreed to that, after all, it was the truth, they were co-workers and honestly, that was all he wanted from her…

So why was she at his apartment?

He groaned as he got up, his legs feeling like jello as he dragged himself to the door, he barely managed to pull it open and see An holding a few bags of groceries in her arms.

She took one look at him and her eyes widened in shock, she then shoved the groceries in one hand and scooped him up over her shoulder with another, briskly walked inside and kicked the door shut behind her and quickly dashed around, dropped the groceries onto his kitchen counter and ran around until she found his bedroom, then she carefully and gently put him down onto his bed and tucked him into his bed like a mother would tuck in her child, not that he'd know how that felt personally, but he'd seen it on TV a lot as a child and this seemed similar to that. She looked down at him and smiled at her work before walking back to the kitchen and quietly closed the door behind her.

Jay was so confused.

What was An doing here? Why did she have groceries? And why did she feel the need to carry him fireman style around his home like that? Why had she tucked him in like this? What was going on here?!

Urgh! His headache felt as if it was getting worse…

An came into his room quietly and gently draped a cool washcloth on his forehead then scurried back out as silently as she came in.

The washcloth felt good on his feverish forehead and he felt his eyelids become heavy again and he was finally able to fall asleep.

When he awoke, the cloth was still cool on his head, he moved it a bit to see that it was a different cloth then earlier, An must have changed it while he had been sleeping.

He glanced out his bedroom window, it was dark, how long had he been sleeping? He checked the clock on his bedside table, it was eight pm, An had arrived here at about four, so he'd been sleeping for four hours, which was much longer then he had been, honestly he'd only gotten one to two hours of sleep between trips to the bathroom to barf today.

He moved to get up and out of bed… only the way An tucked him in made that pretty difficult to do. Then, of course, An came in with a tray full of food on it and scowled as she saw him squirm to get out of bed, "Don't even think about it, mister!" she said in a stern tone, placing the tray onto his bedside table before untucking him in, picking him up and plopping him back onto the bed, her lips pulled into an angry pout. "The sick need to stay in bed and rest!" she scolded as she tucked him back in, only she did so looser then before so he could move more.

Jay looked at her, surprised by her actions and tone. An was gentle and sweet and never really got angry, she _certainly_ never _scolded_ him before, even back when he was pouncing on her for kisses.

This was just _weird_.

"An, what are you doing here?" he finally asked her. An's eyes widened as if she was surprised that he even asked why she had come over, barged into his house and was scolding him for trying to move around when he was sick.

"You let me in." She said.

Jay opened his mouth to inform her that he did no such thing, he opened the door, then she lifted him up and carried him back to his room and tucked him into bed, but realized that he should instead be more specific with his first question.

"I mean, why are you here?" he clarified.

"The director said you weren't feeling good so I came over to help." She said, as if it was obvious.

"But _why? Why_ would you come here to help take care of me? I mean, we're not friends or anything..."

An winced at his words, hurt evident in her eyes, making Jay suddenly wished he kept his mouth shut. Jeez, she comes over out of the kindness of her big heart to take care of him and he has to be a jerk about it!

An then looked at him with a sad expression on her face and spoke in a voice that was softer then she normally spoke, "Well, he said you sounded really sick when you called in this morning and I was worried…" she looked at her shoes as they began to trace shapes into his carpet, "… and even though we're _not_ friends, I still wanted to see if you were okay…" she looked up at him, "It's hard to take care of yourself when you are sick, so if you weren't feeling better when I got here, I would be here to help."

Jay couldn't argue with her about it being hard to take care of himself, he could hardly get out of bed today to throw up or answer the door, let alone get something to eat or get a washcloth to soak in cool water and place on his head to help cool his forehead down a bit.

An then helped him sit up and placed the tray on his lap then slipped out of the room without another word, he then heard her open the front door with her keys jingling only to close it behind her.

Jay looked down at the tray, it was a bowl of chicken noodle soup with letters cut out of noodles spelling out, 'fel betr Jay.' He chuckled at the message, twenty-eight years old and An _still _couldn't spell very well.

She also had put a glass of orange juice and a glass of water on the tray along with a bottle of ketchup and a spoon… wait…

How did she know he still liked smothering his food in ketchup like he had when he was a kid? He thought about it and recalled that An was the one who always offered him ketchup at work during lunch… But how long had she been doing that?

His stomach growled and urged him to put the question aside for the moment and dig in, after all, it did smell really good…

Wait, he could smell that?

He took a whiff of the soup, he could smell it! His nose had been pretty much blocked off since he woke up at four this morning, so he had to be a mouth breather all day and now it was finally clear! Now that he thought about it, his head didn't really hurt anymore and his limbs didn't feel as heavy as they had earlier. His palms weren't sweaty, he didn't feel dizzy, and he actually felt a lot better.

He was cured! This was great!

He smiled as he opened the ketchup and squirted an unhealthy amount onto the soup, stirring up some letters from the bottom that made his heart began to race as the red goopy ketchup plopped up onto the surface of the soup in the shape of a heart;

'love An'

His hands began to sweat again and his cheeks began to burn.

Aww, jeez…

He sighed with a small smile on his face at he looked at his food…

Maybe they _could_ be friends… "Or more…" he muttered dreamily, he froze for a moment, processing the words that just left his mouth then quickly stirred the ketchup heart into the soup, embarrassed, "_No_, just friends! Just _friends_!" he cried, anxious that An helping him recover from one sickness may have opened him back up to one he thought he was cured of.


End file.
